


We will meet again, in another life

by trikxva



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, its my first fic, so help me god, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikxva/pseuds/trikxva
Summary: She pulled her phone out of the slightly torn pocket from her old and worn out jeans and unlocked her phone, frowning when she opened and read the text. 'Princess' was all it said.[or in which Clarke Griffin gets a random text and meets the love of her life without knowing it]





	We will meet again, in another life

**Author's Note:**

> HI SPACE BABIES,
> 
> this is my first work ever. So bare with me it doesn't completely suck. English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any Grammar mistake that we're made.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo  
> Thirza

Clarke Griffin was on her way to get her morning coffee on a sunny Tuesday morning when she got a text. She came to a stop and stepped to the side so other people could simply pass her.

She pulled her phone out of the slightly torn pocket from her old and worn out jeans and unlocked her phone, frowning when she opened and read the text. 'Princess' was all it said.

The blonde decided to write a text back. She thought about it for a few second before deciding to just go with a standard reply. 'Sorry, who are you?' She hit send, slit her phone back into her pocket and continued her walk to the cafe.

It was when she got her caramel latte to go that her phone bleeped, indicating that she got a new text. Once again she pulls out her phone and reads the text from the still unknown person. 'Sorry, wrong number.' 

Don't ask her why, but for some reason she felt a slight pang in her chest. It was stupid really and the blonde rolled her eyes at herself, put her phone into her pocket and continued her day.

By the time Clarke had her lunch break in the hospitals break room she was still thinking about the text. Her fingers itched and she felt the need to write something back, so she did. 

'Come back I'll be your princess.' She hit send before she could even really register what she wrote and god, did she regret it. She felt so embarrassed but nothing about it felt wrong.

She got a text back within a few minutes. Afraid to look the blonde slowly unlocked her phone and her ocean blue eyes widened when she read the text. 'We will meet again, in another life.'

She shook her head, blonde curls falling in front of her face. Clarke thought, that since this was weird already anyway, she would once again reply.

She bit her lip while typing. 'I love you.'  
Before she could even blink she got a text back. 'I love you too Princess.'

Clarke let out a loud laugh and she smiled so wide her eyes got those little wrinkles around them. Her eyes shined as bright as the stars and god, it was crazy but it felt good.

But this was it, they would meet again in another life. He, at least she thought it was a he, promised her that.

And with that final thought Clarke Griffin stood up and walked back into the busy hallways of the hospital. Ready to continue her life, not knowing that one day she'd meet the guy behind the unknown number.

\-----------------------------

3 Years Later  
Clarke Griffin was ready to start over. She was ready to leave everything behind and become a better person again.

When her father died 2 years ago Clarke Griffin lost it and went down the wrong path. She was devastated and nobody could help her mourn. She had a mother who was distant and cold. All her 'friends' decided she was suddenly not worth their time anymore.

Clarke Griffin was, for the first time in her life, truly alone. She didn't know how to handle that. She didn't know that meeting Roma and Dax would destroy everything. But it did. And she got a major wake up call. 

So she cut off all communication with Roma and Dax or really anyone she could think of.

The blonde was done living in New York, the city was always busy and it made her feel suffocated. She packed up the little things she had left and bought herself a one way ticket to a little city called Arkadia.

And here she was now, in front of her new apartment building about to start a new life. She slung her bag over her shoulder, took a deep breath and walked in. The blonde walked up the three stairs it took to get to the right floor and walked down the hallway until she reached apartment 3B.

She put the keys in the lock and turned them, hearing the click of the lock being unlocked. It was oddly satisfying. With a smile on her face she opened the door and stepped into her new apartment. It wasn't big, but it was all she needed. 

Everything was in one room, the kitchen, living room and bedroom. There was one door, leading to the bathroom. It was cute.  
She let her back fall onto the floor and hopped onto the bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

She woke up a few hours later and she was hungry. The blonde rolled out of bed, put her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed some money, her keys and walked out the door.

She found a little pizzeria just a few blocked away from her apartment building. She went inside and was hit with the amazing smell of pizzas being made. 

She ordered her pizza and and then sat down to wait for it to be done. Looking around the pizzeria someone caught her eye. There was a man, sitting in a corner. He had curly black hair that she wanted to run her hands through. Chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful tanned skin.

She realized she was being creepy and was about to look away, but it was too late. He caught her eye and offered her a soft smile. Her cheeks heated up, she felt embarrassed, but she smiled back anyway. There was the sound of a bell ringing and then the man stood up, walked to the counter. He got his pizza and walked to the door. He glanced back at the blonde again, because something about her just made him look back. He smiled again and walked out the door.

Clarke had no idea what the hell just happened, but she wasn't going to complain. Something about him felt familiar, something about him sparked her interest, even though she had never met this man before. 

\-------------------------

It had been three weeks since she saw the man that caught her attention. She visited the pizzeria a couple more times, but he was never there. Clarke just can't stop thinking about these warm eyes, that beautiful smile. She wanted to, really she tried, but she couldn't stop.

She was on her way to get coffee, pulling her jacket tighter around her body. Fall was here which meant it was getting colder. The blonde made a mental note to go shopping for a thicker jacket soon.

She entered the cafe. There were just two other people, one of them quietly reading The Iliad with a hot cup of coffee in front of him. 

Clarke took her eyes off the man and walked up to the counter. Ordered her caramel latte and paid the old lady standing behind the counter. She got her coffee and took place at one of the tables.

The blonde took a sip of her coffee and had to resist the urge to let out a loud loan, but a weird noise escaped past her lips anyway.

"You alright there Princess?' A deep and raspy voice called out. Clarke looked at the man reading The Iliad but couldn't see his face, the book blocked her view.

"Sorry, who are you?" She asked, taking another sip. The man put the book down and Clarke nearly choked on her coffee. There he was, the beautiful man from the pizzeria, right on front of her!

"Bellamy Blake, you sure you alright?" He asked, looking me over. Bellamy Blake, it sounded perfect. 

"Yeah, fine." Clarke caught herself staring and she shook her head, looked down at her coffee and then back up at him. "Uh sorry, I'm Clarke. Nice to meet you Bellamy." 

Bellamy clearly saw that as in invitation because he took his coffee and book and took a seat at her table. Right in front of her. Now that he was so close Clarke got a chance to really look at him. He had freckles splattered across his face, he really was one beautiful man.

Conversation flowed pretty easy after that. He told her all about his sister named Octavia. His group of weird but amazing friends that Clarke couldn't help but want to meet. He said they were his family and his eyes shined when he talked about them.

Clarke told him about how she moved here from New York. She told him about her father and about how she fucked everything up after he died. She expected him to look at her with pity, but that's not what he did at all. He looked at her with understanding in his eyes. And that did it for her, she wanted to see him again. And again after that and actually she just wanted to see him forever. She could tell he would do her good.

When it was finally time for her to head home he asked for her number. She told him to give her his phone and he did.

She put her number in his phone and put her contact name as 'Princess'. She just couldn't help it. 

She handed him back his phone and stood up putting on her jacket. "I had an amazing time with you Bell--" She was saying but stopped when she looked up and saw Bellamy staring at her with awe.

The blond furrowed her brows, her ocean blue eyes narrowing slightly. "What?" Clarke was confused to say the least, she was about ready to shake Bellamy when he didn't respond but then he suddenly blurted out: "We will meet again, in another life."

The blonde almost fell to the floor right then and there. "Excuse me, what?" She managed to get out. Her heartbeat picked up and she got a little trouble breathing. 

"It was you. Three years ago, I texted the wrong number. That was you. I never deleted the conversation and I memorized the number. That is your number." He rambled, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. 

Clarke stared at the man in front of her. No, this was ridiculous. Shit like this doesn't happen, especially not to Clarke Griffin. 

Suddenly there was a phone being shoved under her nose and there it was. The exact conversation she had with the unknown person three years ago.

'Princess'  
'Sorry, who are you?'  
'Sorry, wrong number.'  
'Come back I'll be your Princess.'  
'We will meet again, in another life.'  
'I love you.'  
'I love you too Princess.'

Clarke looked up, eyes watery for some reason. She was smiling and her eyes were shining so bright. She'd never looked so beautiful and happy before. Then, just seconds later she threw herself at Bellamy. Arms wrapping tightly around his neck. 

He let out a deep laugh. Bellamy wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's back and pulled her as close to him as possible. He nuzzled her neck that made the blonde in his arms shiver. They pulled away after a few minutes. Clarke looked up at Bellamy, eyes bright, smile wide.

"So we did meet again." She chuckled.  
"Yes we did, Princess. Yes we did." He whispered so softly that it was almost impossible to hear. Then he cupped her face and kissed her with so much tenderness her knees almost gave out. 

Clarke Griffin was no longer alone and she never would be again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope ya'll didn't cringe too much while you read that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> You're awesome!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and who knows maybe I'll be back someday!
> 
> Anyway, thanks again!
> 
> Xoxo  
> Thirza


End file.
